Safe & Sound
by lollypop queen
Summary: this is AU Arthur Curry was coming back from a game as he was driving there was a little boy, named Kaldur on the road. Will he and his wife will be able to keep him as their on or will the Manta gang kill take him and kill them? Kaldur\Arthur father son relationship. Chibi! Kaldur x Chibi! Roy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey stars! This my first story of Young Justice and since I mostly write hurt & comfort stories, also I love Kaldur I made this! So favorite it, follow it, and review it 'kay~!**

**Chapter one: rescued and saved**

Today was a normal day for Arthur Curry, the swimming coach at Justice high. He just got back from a game they won, driving back to his beach house where he and Mera lived.

Then suddenly a little boy was on the road; "What the h-!" he yelled swerving off the road and into a ditch. Quickly the blonde got out of his car and road to the boy.

"Hey kid are you alright?" he asked when he came closer to the child, the dark skinned boy was trembling.

The blonde looked closer and saw his tattoos and just not any tattoos either, it was the Manta gang. The boy shook his head, his light green eyes spilling tears.

"It alright, what your name?" Arthur asked hoping that child is able to talk.

"K-kaldur," he mumbled still shivering by the cold wind picking up now.

The blonde nodded, "Kaldur do you know what you did was very dangerous? Why you were on the road?"

Then he picked him up from the road after speaking.

"Kaldur's sorry, but he was running away," he said hugging the man for warmth.

Arthur gently putting him in the back of the car, "Why are running away?"

Then Kaldur trembled, "Because daddy is going hit kaldur again 'cause Kaldur was bad."

Arthur hugged the boy, 'What type of person could do this to their own child?' he thought.

If Mera was able to give birth he would never put a hand on a child. He then buckled the five year old up and drove straight home; to figure out what to do next.

When he got home to say his wife was surprised that her husband for seven years brought a hurt child to their home would be an understatement.

As if mother's instincts kicked in she grabbed the boy and got some food for him; Kaldur ate yummy pasta and breadstick and the five year old ate it all of it. He looked like never ate before in his life.

'Most likely,' thought Arthur watching his wife fussing over the boy to eat a second dose, kaldur accepted it hesitantly though. After finishing his seconds Mera picked him up and went to the bathroom to wash him up.

When the red head woman got the bath ready and put bubbles in the tub. Mera took off his shirt; she was shocked what she saw.

"A-Arthur come here quick!" she yelled.

The blonde raced to the bathroom and saw Kaldur's body is caked with dirt and grim, purple and blue bruises, and deep very** deep** cuts that could kill a child. In the silence Kaldur thought he did something wrong, he hoped not because these people were very nice to him.

"Kaldur's sowwy," he said worriedly trying to keep the tears inside but slowly failing.

The blonde man's train of thought was broken by his cry, seeing such an innocent broken child in front of him, he then picked him up and gently patting him on the back.

"Are you hurt anywhere Kaldur?" Arthur asked wiping away the trails of tears on Kaldur's bay fat cheeks.

Kaldur nodded, "Kaldur's here." The five year old touched his left side of his ribcage.

Arthur turn to his wife, "Mera we need to go to the hospital, and you go get the camera first."

Mera raced and got the camera, "Kaldur you're not in trouble okay?" Mera said sweetly.

The boy nodded as she took pictures of the scares and bruises on Kaldur's body; then Arthur gave him a quick bath and gave him very large t-shirt to cover him. The soon to be family went to the hospital.

The nurses took Kaldur away and forced Arthur and Mera to sit in the waiting room; they've been waiting at least an hour.

"Arthur who could do this to an innocent child?" Mera mumbled as she tuck her head in the crook of his neck.

Arthur took a deep breath, "I don't know, but what I do know is that we will take care of him."

Mera nodded in agreement and smiled, "That means we're going shopping tomorrow~!"

Arthur smiled on the outside, but inside he was groaning for him and for his new son, Kaldur.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. So please follow it, Favorite it, and review it~!**

**Love ya,**

**Lollypop queen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows and the community~! This is your thanksgiving present hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: shopping**

* * *

After staying in the hospital for two days Kaldur was finally out of there and was into his new parents' welcoming arms; now the recent adopted son was going to the mall with his parents.

"Time to get out," Arthur said parking the car.

Mera was holding Kaldur's hand as they went into JCP. The redhead was having a ball picking the cutest clothes for Kaldur.

"Sweetheart should I get cute teddy bear pajamas or the fish one?" she asked holding up both of the adorable pajamas up to Arthur.

Arthur just shrugged he wasn't very good when it comes to clothes; Mera shook her head and mumbled something about men and clothes. The blonde laughed and down to see his son yawning with his eyes slowly dropping.

The blonde haired man picked him, "Are you tired?"

Kaldur nodded, and then stuffed his face in his father's neck. Arthur rubbed his back as the five year slowly let sleep take him.

"Mera Kaldur and I are going see some toys," Arthur called as they walk away.

The redhead just waved him off and went on her merry way of shopping for clothes. When they finally made it to Wellston's toy store, Arthur softly woke up Kaldur.

"What is it papa, Kaldur's sleepily," he groaned, Arthur stopped.

Arthur whispered, "What did you say Kal?"

Kaldur realized what he just said, "Kaldur is sorry he didn't mean it, honest."

Arthur gently patted him on his back, "Hey kal it's okay and I would like to have the honor of being your papa."

The five year olds light green eyes widen, "Reawwy."

'Can this kid get any cuter,' the man thought, "Yes really."

Kal gave his papa a big toothy grin, "Let's pick out some toys! "Arthur exclaimed as Kaldur giggled as he got a piggy back ride into the store.

Everyone in the store thought it was cute that a father and son were picking out some toys. Well ….. Most of them anyway, some thought it was disgusting it's was…. Unnatural.

'Racism still lives huh?' Arthur thought seeing some people giving an evil glare on them.

He was holding a pale blue sea turtle.

Arthur nodded, "Do you want anything else?"

The dark shook his head, "okay let's find mama."

The duo paid for the sea turtle and they quickly found Mera who had at least twenty bags of clothes in her hands.

"Really?" Arthur said helping his wife.

"Yes really I want my baby to be cute and they were on sale," the redhead said.

During the ride home Kaldur was asleep, Mera just remember something important.

"Arthur today we're going to Richard's birthday," she said.

The blonde nodded and the ride home was peaceful

{Bruce's House}

Bruce has been running around this morning getting Richard's birthday together; his second adopted son was turning four.

"Alfred, Is Arthur and Mera are coming?" he asked.

The butler yelled from the kitchen, "Yes sir and they have a surprise for you and everyone else at the party."

Bruce finally made it to the kitchen; Alfred was making a chocolate cake and his yummy chocolate chip cookies.

"Did them a hint?" asked the billionaire sneakily to reach for a cookie when Alfred's back was turned.

"No sir," He said still having back turn.

"And sir" he said placing the cake batter in the oven.

Bruce focuses on the cookie, while answering "Yes."

"Back away from the cookies sir," he said.

Bruce **groaned** and left the kitchen sulking.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it! Please give me a review, a favorite, and a follow~!**

**Love ya,**

**Lollypop queen**


End file.
